To Noah, With Love!
by The New And Improved Leo Dane
Summary: Everyone's favorite Total Drama bookworm Noah has finally come out of the closet and publicly admitted his bisexuality. Wanting to find her best friend a love life, Izzy has created a brand new dating competition show, "To Noah, With Love!", where 12 girls and 12 boys will be competing for Noah's affections. Who will come out on top and win the egghead's heart?
1. AN: OC's Needed!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello people! This is Leo Dane. Some of you may possibly recognize this story as a former creation of Double RJ, a former author on this website who left fanfic writing to go to university. He gave me permission to use any of his planned story ideas for my own, or continue any of his unfinished works on my own account. And while I have been absent quite a lot this past year due to my own college struggles, I have always planned to continue two works of his in particular, "Total Drama Rejects" and "To Noah With Love". The first, I am currently rewriting the first eight chapters of; the latter, however, I have also decided to pick up at long last.**

**For those who don't remember, the story is about everyone's favorite sarcastic genius, Noah, who comes out as bisexual. Wanting to hook him up, Izzy creates a dating reality show where eleven girls and eleven boys all compete for his affections. The fun thing about the story when Double RJ was writing it is that they were all OC's submitted by other authors on the site.**

**And I'd like to continue that legacy!**

**So, I am posting this to ask anyone who wishes to PM me their OC's for the story. I strongly emphasize that anyone who wants to send me their OC for consideration, please send them to me in a PRIVATE MESSAGE, not a story review! Double RJ got in trouble for that when he tried posting this story.**

**Here are the things I would like to see in your OC submission:**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Age (16 - 18)**

**Stereotype**

**Appearance**

**Normal Outfit**

**Sleepwear**

**Swimwear**

**Reason For Applying**

**How They Intend To Woo Noah**

**Biggest Fear**

**Favorite Movie**

**Favorite TD Contestant Besides Noah**

**I will be accepting OC's until next Monday, January 5th. After that, I will make my choices and have the first chapter of "To Noah With Love" posted the following Friday!**

**And so I don't just have this Author's Note as the chapter, here is a little snippet of fiction:**

* * *

><p>"IZZY, NO!"<p>

"Oh, come on Noah, please! Izzy pulled a lot of strings to get this show approved!"

"Izzy, I didn't come out of the closet just so you could use me as your guinea pig for bisexual reality tv!"

"First of all, my sweet Noah, you weren't really that much in the closet in the first place! Secondly, Izzy promises you she has got twenty-two super sexy females and male-males waiting to compete for your super smart heart!"

"That's what worries me,"

"Noah, please do this! I just want to see you be happy,"

"Izzy, I could just ask someone out of my own accord, I don't need to star in my own reality show!"

"What if I told you that you would be getting _paid _for your participation?"

"...So, what were the contract details again?"

"Izzy knew you would see reason eventually!"

"Just don't let me regret this, Izzy,"

"Can we hurry up with this? I want to go get smoothies,"

"One moment, Eva! I kind of need you to sign a contract too. See, I was thinking that since I was hosting and Noah is the star, we could use someone to escort the losers off the show when they get booted by Noah,"

"Go on,"


	2. AN: Meet The Cast!

**I HAVE COMPLETED THE CAST!**

**Sadly, I did not get as many submissions as I wanted, but I am using all of the submissions I did get, so hurray for that! I hope you all know you just gave me permission to do whatever I wanted with your OC's.**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Also, I made up the rest of the cast on my own, since...you know. See above.**

**Here's the completed cast:**

Ashley the Broken-Hearted Girl (_Thanks to EvilAngel666_)

Anthony the Possible Psychopath

Bellinda the Shy Sweetheart (_Thanks to TheLovelyReaper_)

Clayton the Super Rich Guy

Britney the Manipulative Genius (_Thanks again to EvilAngel666_)

Guilherme the Brazilian Babe

Chloe the Anti-Social Nerd (_Thanks to Guest reviewer whoever you may be_)

Jerome the Breakdancer (_Thanks to NerdyNightStocker_)

Emily Jane the Pessimistic Author (_Thanks to TotalDramaFan1123_)

Jesse the Lazy Gamer

Heidi the Girl Twin

Hyde the Boy Twin

Marie the Movie Star

Luke the Chill Guy With A Dark Secret

Shelley the Hard Partier

Mason the Closet Romantic (_Thanks again to TheLovelyReaper_)

Taya the Stone Cold Gangster (_Thanks to I-love-Ouran-host-club_)

Nathaniel the Overly Confident Dude

Tonya Jean aka "T.J." the Fun-Loving Country Girl (_Thanks again to NerdyNightStocker__)_

Robin the Hippie Swamp Rat (_Thanks to The Supreme Robichaux_)

Vanessa the Super Conservative

Xander the Super Flirt (_Thanks for a third time to EvilAngel666_)

**And there is the cast of "To Noah, With Love!" I congratulate those who did send in OC submissions - they do kind of come off as people that Izzy would pick.**

**Anyway, look forward to the first chapter, coming this Monday! I'm also currently rewriting Total Drama Rejects in a new story, so look forward to that, hopefully, by tomorrow or Thursday as well!**

**See y'all then!**


End file.
